Episode 6676 (31st October 2007)
Plot David's spent the night in his car parked on some wasteland. Gail's worried about David and phones the police to report him missing. David climbs up on to the factory roof to watch the proceedings at the Platt's house. He's pleased to see the police pull up outside. Sarah's insistent that David's not going to spoil her wedding as she heads off for church. David watches his family leave for the wedding. He's furious they're still going ahead despite his disappearance and the suicide note. David drives to the canal and parks up. He leaves a message on the answer machine at No.8 saying he's going to kill himself. David drives his car into the canal. A shocked passer-by phones the police. Sarah and Jason's wedding is in full swing when the police arrive at the church. They tell Gail that David's car has been found in the canal and they're looking for his body. Gail leaves the church beside herself with worry. Sarah's still convinced that David's just trying to ruin her wedding and insists the vicar continues with the service. Sarah and Jason are married. Maria tells Gail about the suicide note which Sarah destroyed. Gail's distraught realising that David's chosen the same spot to commit suicide that Richard Hillman used to try and drown them four years earlier. The wedding reception takes place at Leanne's restaurant but everybody's worried about David. Jason's shocked at Sarah's lack of concern for her brother. Jason and Sarah arrive home to find Gail fretting about David. Sarah explains she thought his suicide note was a wind-up. Gail and Audrey are angry at Sarah. Paul kisses Leanne on the lips which takes her by surprise. David arrives home looking terrible. Gail hugs him, so relieved that her son is alive. David triumphantly admits to Sarah his plan worked - he ruined her wedding day. Sarah and Jason leave for their honeymoon in the Lake District. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Sarah Grimshaw - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Doreen Fenwick - Barbara Young *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier Guest cast *Luigi - Chris Hannon *Police Officer 1 - Ash Tandon *Police Officer 2 - Sharon Byatt *Vicar - Jim Whelan *Photographer - Giles Ford *Man with dog - James Foster *Police Officer 3 - Carl McCrystal *Police Officer 4 - Philip Hazelby *Trick-or-Treater - Joseph Barratt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Roof *Audrey's *Valandro's *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Weatherfield Canal *Wasteland Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This one-hour episode was transmitted at the programme's usual time of 7.30pm. *The scene of the car driving into the Weatherfield Canal was recorded at the Portland Basin in Ashton-under-Lyne. The car speeds down Portland Street South before turning into the basin. The same location was used in Episode 5459 (12th March 2003) when Richard Hillman drove the Platt family into the canal. *David Platt also plays the "You and Me Song" by the Swedish group The Wannadies, mirroring the events in Episode 5459. *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's the day of Sarah and Jason's wedding and despite the Platts' fears for David, they decide to go through with the ceremony anyway. Furious at their betrayal, David phones Gail to say a final farewell before driving his car into the canal. As the happy couple prepare to take their vows, the police arrive at the church with some devastating news that could ruin the big day. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,340,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2007 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD